


Instincts

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eject's first reaction upon finding that his brother has a new boyfriend is to instantly hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

The first time Eject met Chromedome, he didn’t know whether to tackle him or punch him. He settled for a firm handshake and smirked when he noticed Chromedome’s wince. Rewind, thankfully, was oblivious to the exchange.

They settled down at the table, taking their energon menus to procure their selections. They were at a cafe in a secluded area of Kimia. It was neutral territory for the three of them. It had been deemed the perfect to place to meet.

Eject was excited to reunite with his brother once again, but became wary once the subject of meeting his new partner came up. While he was indeed a friendly and excitable little mech, he didn’t like the sound of this “Chromedome” character. Even the name sparked suspicion. Call it protective brother instincts, but Eject didn’t like him from the moment Rewind started to describe him over the comm link.

The luncheon was awkward and forced. Rewind tried to keep a casual atmosphere with small talk and failed. He sighed and picked at his energon, wishing that his brother would stop being such an aft.

Poor Chromedome looked like a cross between uncomfortable and put-out. He had ceased to try and connect with Eject after it became apparent that the other minibot wasn’t interested in anything beside being as hostile as possible with the orange mech.

The energon was sour in Rewind’s mouth. He had really wanted Chromedome and Eject to get along and it looked like that wasn’t working out. But then an idea occurred to him.

"Say, Domey, did you happen to catch that game of lob-ball last night?"

Chromedome looked at him quizzically. It was true that he did indeed watch professional lob-ball games on occasion, but had missed last nights game in return for an early night in. Then he remembered what Rewind had told him about Eject and it dawned on him.

"Oh, yeah, it was a great game."

Eject paused in his drinking. He turned to Chromedome, a look of utter astonishment on him. Gone was any hint of hostility in return for genuine eagerness and excitement.

He slammed his drink on the table. “Really, you watch that?”

Chromedome nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Eject practically vibrated in his seat. Rewind’s camera came online to record his brother’s complete turn in personality. This was the brother he remembered.

"Oh man, wasn’t that a great game!" He was shouting, but neither of them bothered to shush him. It seemed that they had finally found a connection.


End file.
